Like a Three Six
by Rikurt36
Summary: Nick est en prison et porte le Numéro 3. Mais tout son quotidien bascule quand un certain Numéro 6 vient partager sa cellule...
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou les Niffleurs et Niffleuses :3 Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction ! Elle se nomme « Like a Three Six » et comportera… beaucoup de chapitres, de petite taille. C'est pourquoi je posterai une fois, voire deux, toutes les semaines. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et surtout laissez-moi vos impressions, c'est gratuit et ça me fait plaisir !**

**By the way, merci à Klainekisses, ma ptite Aristocat :3**

* * *

Nicholas « Nick » Duval était assez petit de taille. Il avait les cheveux bruns, presque noirs, et des yeux marron clair. Malgré qu'il soit mignon, intelligent, drôle et tout le reste, il n'avait pas de petit ami. Il n'avait pas de petit ami parce qu'il était un criminel. Il avait été jugé coupable d'un crime et s'était retrouvé en prison.

Il vivait dans une cellule double, mais il était seul. Il ne parlait donc à personne, sauf le midi quand il mangeait avec les autres prisonniers et pendant les travaux d'intérêt. Son seul passe-temps était la lecture. Bien sûr, les livres qu'il possédait n'étaient pas géniaux mais il n'avait rien d'autre.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Nick était heureux. Mais en toute personne optimiste qu'il était, il se disait que ça pouvait être pire. Il aurait pu, par exemple, avoir un colocataire psychopathe ou un accro au cannabis. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait un lit – qui se résumait en un matelas et un drap – et un repas deux fois par jour – qui n'était qu'un bout de jambon et de la salade coincés entre deux morceaux de pain.

– Numéro 3 ! le héla quelqu'un.

« Numéro 3 », c'était comme ça qu'on l'appelait. Encore un de ces numéros débiles pour reconnaitre les détenus. Nick attendit patiemment que la porte en bois de sa cellule s'ouvre.

– Numéro 3, reprit le gardien, préparez-vous à accueillir un colocataire. Il arrive demain soir.

Il referma la porte et Nick s'inquiéta un peu. Il espérait avoir un colocataire sympathique, avec qui il pourrait parler. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient même être amis ? Nick se replongea dans son livre.

Le lendemain matin, le gardien vint chercher Nick et quelques autres détenus de son secteur (Nick, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres prisonniers, habitait au secteur C) pour les emmener aux « vestiaires », où ils pouvaient effectuer tous les rituels d'hygiène quotidiens.

– Salut, Numéro 3 ! lança Numéro 4, un garçon plutôt petit et blond, toujours survolté.

Nick lui sourit pour toute réponse. Le brun se doucha, se lava les dents et se rasa, après quoi le gardien lui dit :

– Numéro 3, aujourd'hui, vous devez laver les vitres extérieures de tout le bâtiment.

Sans protester, il prit le chiffon et le produit à vitre qu'on lui tendait et commença son travail. Il était en train de faire une vitre d'un des bureaux quand un homme en smoking entra, suivi d'un grand blond aux yeux verts. Nick adressa un sourire à ce dernier qui ne le lui rendit pas. Les deux hommes discutèrent. A travers la vitre, Nick put seulement entendre des bribes de phrases comme : « … une de nos cellules… », « … gars assez gentil… » ou « … Numéro 6… ». Qui était ce Numéro 6 ? Nick n'en avait pas la moindre idée. A sa connaissance, personne ne portait ce numéro dans la prison.

A la pause de midi, le brun alla retrouver ses deux seuls amis.

Numéro 9 – ou David Thompson – était assez grand, noir, et était en prison à cause d'une histoire de détournement de fond.

Numéro 10 – Wesley Montgomery – était asiatique et emprisonné pour assassinat à coup de marteau.

Ils mangèrent et, à un moment, Wesley demanda :

– Nick ?

– Mmh ?

– C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte dans notre secteur ?

– De quoi ?

– Que y a un nouveau qui va venir dans ta cellule.

– Ah. Ouais.

– Il est comment ? demanda David.

Nick haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand David s'intéressait aux hommes ?

– J'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

David hocha lentement la tête. Wesley, qui fixait avec gourmandise la main de David, ne dit rien.

– Pas besoin de baver sur mon sandwich, Wes.

– Mais je crève la dalle !

David rit. Il coupa un morceau de son sandwich et le tendit à la l'asiatique qui n'en fit qu'un bouchée.

Ensuite, Nick retourna nettoyer les vitres puis rentra dans sa cellule. Il était étendu sur son lit quand il entendit un bruit de porte, des pas, et des voix. Sa propre porte s'ouvrit et le gardien dit à quelqu'un d'autre :

– Vous allez voir, vous allez vous plaire ici. Et puis Numéro 3 est un chic type.

« Vous allez vous plaire ici. » De bien grands mots. Quoi pourrait se plaire dans une prison ?

Un jeune homme grand, blond aux yeux verts entra. C'était le même homme que Nick avait vu dans un des bureaux. Dans son dos, il portait le numéro 6. Ah ! C'était donc lui le fameux Numéro 6 !

Le gardien referma la porte et Nick lança poliment :

– Bonsoir.

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le rangea rapidement dans son tiroir, puis s'assit sur son lit.

– Je m'appelle Nicholas Duval et toi c'est qu-

– Tu pourrais arrêter de parler ? J'aimerais dormir.

Nick, un peu surpris, se tut. Le blond se recroquevilla sur lui-même, dos au brun. Nicholas s'endormit lui aussi, un peu déçu.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nick se réveilla le premier. Il observa le blond de loin et décida de le réveiller aussi, car le gardien allait venir les chercher. Le blond avait la tête enfouie dans une sorte de tissu noir. Sur les joues du Numéro 6, des larmes avaient coulé, il avait pleuré la veille. Ça faisait penser Nick à lui-même, lors de son arrivée en prison. Ça avait été très dur pour lui aussi.

– Numéro 6, réveille-toi…

Le blond ouvrit un œil. Il s'assit sur son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le gardien les emmena aux vestiaires.

– Salut ! dit le blond survolté au nouveau. Je suis le Numéro 4 ! Tu te plais ici ?

Numéro 6 lui jeta un regard noir.

– Tu sais qu'il y a plein de-

– Tu peux pas la fermer ? grogna Numéro 13, un badboy avec une crête brune sur la tête. On en a marre de toi.

Numéro 4 n'osa pas protester.

Comme travail d'intérêt, Nick et Numéro 6 devaient, tous les deux, mettre un peu d'ordre dans le jardin de la prison. Il était dans un bien sale état. Nick prit une pelle et commença à enlever les mauvaises herbes. Numéro 6 l'aida du mieux qu'il put. Après plusieurs heures d'effort, le gardien leur apporta à manger.

– Tenez, les gars ! Le patron vous interdit d'aller manger avec les autres. Il veut que le jardin soit comme neuf avant demain.

Nick hocha la tête et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, invitant d'un signe de tête Numéro 6 à en faire autant. Le blond accepta mais se tint à bonne distance du brun, son sandwich posé près de lui. Il n'y touchait pas, il attendait simplement que Nick ait fini pour continuer de travailler. Nicholas soupira. Ce garçon le faisait de plus en plus penser à lui. Nick aussi ne mangeait pas dans les premiers jours. Mais David et Wes l'avaient aidé et il avait recommencé à se nourrir.

Ils reprirent leur travail. Ça se passa dans le silence. Nick avait bien trop peur de se faire rembarrer comme la veille. Il se contentait de dire : « Passe-moi la pelle, s'il te plait. », « Evite de faire comme ça. » ou « Les carottes, c'est ici, 6. » Rien de plus. Bientôt, Nick eut trop chaud et décida d'enlever son t-shirt. Le blond le fixa un moment, comme surpris, puis fit de même. Ils travaillèrent comme ça, torses nus et silencieux, jusqu'au soir. Le gardien vint les chercher.

– Bravo, vous avez fait du bon boulot !

Il remarqua alors leur état.

– Hé, vaudrait mieux éviter un streap-tease en plein milieu du jardin…

Les deux hommes lui jetèrent un regard plein d'éclairs puis se rhabillèrent. Ils retournèrent en cellule. Le repas arriva bientôt et Nick constata que Numéro 6 ne mangeait toujours pas. Il était étendu sur son lit et ne bougeait pas. Nick inspira et risqua :

– 6, mange un peu…

Le blond ne répondit pas.

– Il faut que tu te nourrisses…

Cette fois, il leva la tête vers Nick et dit :

– J'ai pas faim.

Le brun soupira et abandonna.

* * *

Au matin, après les vestiaires, Nick dut repeindre une barrière avec Wesley.

– Alors, ce nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

Nick pensa à partager son inquiétude au sujet de Numéro 6 mais se dit qu'il ne devrait pas en parler.

– Ça va, il est sympa.

– Mignon ?

– Assez, reconnut Nick dans un sourire.

Wesley, qui n'était pas plus gay qu'un pot de fleur, dit :

– Tu vas enfin trouver une raison d'aimer la prison !

– Wes ! s'indigna le brun. D'abord, je n'aimerai jamais la prison. Après, je n'ai pas envie d'être le petit ami de 6. S'il faut, il en a déjà un. S'il faut, il n'est même pas gay.

– « 6 » ? Tu lui as déjà trouvé un surnom ?

– C'est juste que je trouve que « Numéro 6 », ça fait un peu long…

– Ah oui ? dit l'asiatique, peu convaincu.

Ils mangèrent avec David, à leur coin habituel. En face d'eux, Nick vit Numéro 6, son sandwich intact posé près de lui, regardant fixement la personne en face de lui – c'est-à-dire Nick. Le brun croisa son regard et ils baissèrent les yeux, gênés. Puis ils recommencèrent à se fixer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux baisse le regard. Ils retentèrent plusieurs fois, c'était comme un jeu.

Nick aurait voulu le rejoindre, mais il ne voulait pas se faire rejeter comme les jours précédents. Il resta donc là à le fixer.

Après avoir fini de rafistoler la barrière avec Wesley, Nick entra dans sa cellule, un peu avant Numéro 6. Ce dernier ne mangea pas quand il arriva. Il se mit directement au lit. Il n'y eut aucune allusion à leur petit jeu de la pause de midi.

* * *

**Alors, ce premier chapitre ? J'avoue que j'ai écrit cette fiction il y a longtemps et je n'aime pas trop la façon dont je l'ai rédigé x) **

**Petite aide pour la rédaction de la review : Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du chapitre en général (l'idée de la prison, des numéros…) ? Que pensez-vous des prisonniers (Wesley, David, Nick, Numéro 6, Numéro 13, Numéro 4) ? Qu'espérez-vous dans le prochain chapitre ?**

**A la semaine prochaine ! Merci d'avoir lu :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello ! Oui, j'aurais voulu le poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu des empêchements alors… Vous ne l'aurez que maintenant ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_***Deux semaines plus tard***_

Rien n'avait changé. Numéro 6 parlait toujours aussi peu, à part pour envoyer bouler Nick quand il essayait d'engager la conversation avec lui. Il ne mangeait toujours pas. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids, par rapport à la première fois où Nick l'avait vu. Il ne dormait presque pas. La plupart du temps, il pleurait. Il essayait de le cacher, mais Nick l'entendait parfois gémir et le matin, le brun trouvait toujours sur ses joues des traces de larmes sèches. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu commettre comme crime pour qu'il s'en veuille autant ? Il était tout comme Nick, en y réfléchissant bien. Lui aussi avait beaucoup pleuré durant les premiers jours. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Même s'il n'avait plus de famille depuis bien longtemps et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il pleurait. Mais, il avait réussi à surmonter tout ça, grâce à David et Wesley, qui étaient venus vers lui. Nick appréciait de plus en plus Numéro 6. C'était sûrement tout ça qui lui plaisait chez ce garçon : ils étaient pareils tout en étant différents.

Un soir, alors que Nick rentrait un peu plus tard du travail, il surprit Numéro 6 en train de lire son livre, « Roméo et Juliette ».

– 6 ? Qu'est-ce que-

– Pardon. Je voulais juste voir de quoi ça parlait.

Le brun s'assit sur son lit et remarqua avec surprise que le détenu pleurait.

– Tu pleures ?

Numéro 6 ne dit rien.

– Pourquoi tu-

– Le livre est triste, c'est tout.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je veux dire, si tu en as envie, tu peux-

– Merci. Mais je vais parfaitement bien.

Le blond posa le livre sur le lit de Nick et s'allongea sur son propre lit. Le brun prit une grande inspiration et demanda :

– Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ?

Aucune réponse. Nick soupira.

– Tu sais, tu-

– J'aimerais dormir, si c'est pas trop te demander.

« Dormir », pour lui, ça voulait plutôt dire « Pleurer en silence », non ?

Nick n'aima pas trop le ton du blond – ainsi que sa manie à toujours lui couper la parole – mais se tut quand même. Il s'endormit, après avoir constaté que Numéro 6 n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'envie de se nourrir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le gardien vint les chercher pour les vestiaires puis pour un travail. Ils devaient à eux seuls enlever toute la boue qui couvrait une partie du domaine de la prison – il avait plu toute la semaine – et la mettre dans la benne d'un camion. Il faisait assez froid dehors, alors Nick prit le seul et unique blouson qu'il possédait. Il frissonna quand il vit que son colocataire n'avait sur lui qu'une simple veste. Ils prirent le camion et s'arrêtèrent à l'endroit qu'ils devaient dégager.

Nick et Numéro 6 prirent les pelles et commencèrent à mettre la boue dans le camion. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à bruiner. Nick eut de la peine pour Numéro 6 et se risqua à proposer :

– 6, tu veux que je te prête mon blouson ? Tu as l'air d'avoir froid.

Le blond leva rapidement les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre, un peu gêné, mais répondit timidement :

– Euh, oui, merci beaucoup, Numéro 3.

« Numéro 3 ». C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça. Nick sourit, enleva son blouson et, tentant d'ignorer le froid, aida le détenu à l'enfiler. Le brun eut un soupir de contentement quand le blond sourit. Nick continua son travail et Numéro 6 aussi.

A un moment donné, alors qu'ils avaient presque fini de déblayer le terrain et qu'ils étaient côte-à-côte en train d'envoyer de la boue dans la benne, le blond glissa. Il entraina malencontreusement Nick dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent l'un au-dessus de l'autre dans la boue. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol, éclaboussés de partout. Nick ne sentit même pas la boue s'étaler sur son visage et se répandre dans ses cheveux. Il sentit seulement le contact de son corps contre celui de 6. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, ils se fixaient intensément. Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger ni parler. Puis, enfin, rougissant, Numéro 6 fit :

– Si tu pouvais te relever… Tu m'écrases, là.

– Oh, oui, désolé ! dit Nick en reprenant ses esprits.

Le brun se leva et tendit une main au plus grand. Celui-ci l'accepta et quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait debout, près de Nick, toujours sa main dans la sienne. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir rompre ce contact. Ils se fixaient, encore. Plusieurs secondes, ou minutes peut-être, s'écoulèrent avant que Nick secoue la tête et revienne à la réalité.

– Pardon, s'excusa-t-il une seconde fois avant de lâcher la main du blond.

– Pas de problème. Merci.

Nick sourit, regardant par terre, gêné. Numéro 6 se rendit compte de l'état du blouson qu'il portait et fit :

– Je m'excuse pour ton blouson. Je crois qu'il va être irrécupérable.

– C'est pas grave, lui assura-t-il.

Le blond hocha la tête. Ils reprirent ensuite leur travail. Ils finirent tard et rentrèrent à la nuit tombée. Le gardien les héla :

– Hé ! Numéros 3 et 6 ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ?

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ils descendirent du camion. Quand le geôlier vit leur état, il faillit pouffer de rire mais dit plutôt :

– Vous avez joué à cache-cache dans la boue, ou quoi ?

Les deux détenus soupirèrent. Quelle honte… Mais au moins, ils étaient deux dans cette galère : ils ne pouvaient pas se doucher avant le lendemain matin. Ils entrèrent dans la cellule.

– Pouah ! C'est dégueu ! ronchonna Nick en enlevant sa veste. Comment on va dormir avec ça ?

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il regardait un point fixe dans la pièce. Nick voulut savoir ce qui l'intéressait tant. Apparemment, c'était le vieux livre de « Roméo et Juliette ».

– Tu veux le lire ? proposa le brun.

Numéro 6 leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça lentement.

– Oui. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

– Biens sûr que non. Tiens.

Numéro 6 prit le bouquin avec un petit sourire.

– Merci, 3.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme d'habitude : Numéro 6 ne mangea pas et les deux détenus ne discutèrent que très peu.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils allèrent prendre une bonne douche. Ils restèrent les derniers à se préparer. Nick essaya une fois de plus d'engager la discussion :

– 6, j'aimerais savoir…

– Oui ?

– Quel est ton vrai prénom ? tenta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Numéro 6 le regarda mais ses lèvres restèrent closes. Nick poursuivit :

– Pourquoi tu ne manges jamais ?

Cette fois, le blond arrêta de se savonner et le fixa, clignant parfois des yeux quand une goutte d'eau le faisait ciller. Voyant qu'il en répondrait pas, Nick dit :

– Si tu veux en parler, je-

– C'est pas la peine, 3.

– Je te jure que je comprends vraiment que-

– Non. Non, tu ne comprends pas.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sec. Nick soupira. Numéro 6 recommença à se frotter avec le savon, essayant d'enlever les dernières gouttes de boue.

Ils finirent de se doucher en vitesse puis retournèrent dans leur cellule – il n'y avait pas de travail pour eux. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Nick observait le blond qui lisait tranquillement.

A midi, on les emmena dehors, pour qu'ils mangent dans la cour. Comme David et Wesley devaient manger sur le terrain où ils travaillaient, Nick se retrouva seul sur son banc. Numéro 6 était en face, le fixant, son sandwich posé à ses côtés, intact. Ils recommencèrent leur petit jeu de celui qui baissera le regard en premier. Souvent, c'était Nick qui perdait. Peu après, le gardien les ramena dans leur cellule. Le blond poursuivit sa lecture jusqu'en début de soirée. Vu qu'ils n'avaient pas discuté depuis la douche, Nick se décida à parler :

– Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce matin et je-

– Jeffrey Sterling.

– Pardon ?

– Je m'appelle Jeffrey Sterling.

– Oh, fit Nick en souriant, heureux que le blond ait enfin voulu lui dire son nom. Moi, je suis-

– Nicholas Duval, je sais.

Nick rougit légèrement. Alors, il savait son prénom depuis le début ? Il s'en était souvenu ? Nick s'attendait à ce que le blond continue de parler mais il ne dit rien.

– Jeffrey, tu sais, si tu veux parler de-

– Non.

La réponse était directe. Il se reprit, avec un ton un peu plus aimable :

– Je ne suis pas prêt.

Nick acquiesça lentement. La porte s'ouvrit. Un gardien leur tendit leur nourriture.

– Bon appétit ! leur lança-t-il chaleureusement.

Nick mangea doucement en regardant Jeffrey. Ce dernier fixait le sol, pensif. Il ne toucha pas le sandwich, comme à son habitude. Le brun vint s'asseoir près de lui et posa une main tremblante sur son épaule.

– Jeffrey, il faut que tu manges.

Le blond ne dit rien. Nick caressa gentiment le bras de son colocataire. Il grimaça quand il sentit les os saillants du blond. Depuis son arrivée, il avait perdu une dizaine de kilos. Ce n'était pas très bon signe. Nick s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour le détenu.

– J'ai pas faim.

Comme pour le contredire, le ventre du Numéro 6 gargouilla. Ils échangèrent un petit regard amusé mais Jeffrey ne mangea pas pour autant. Nick posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de son colocataire. Jeffrey ne protesta pas et le laissa faire.

– Nicholas ?

– Mmh ?

– Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut être amoureux de quelqu'un qui est mort ?

Nick tressaillit. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il ne put les retenir de couler sur ses joues.

– Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, Nicholas…

Le blond prit le Numéro 3 dans ses bras et le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Numéro 6.

– Désolé, Nicholas…, répéta-t-il dans un chuchotement.

– C'est rien, Jeffrey, c'est juste… Ça me fait repenser à…

Nick pleura de plus belle. Au bout de quelques instants, il se ressaisit et essuya ses larmes. Mais il ne se défit pas de l'étreinte du blond. Il leva les yeux vers Jeffrey et répondit faiblement :

– Oui. Oui, tu peux être amoureux de quelqu'un qui est mort.

Jeffrey acquiesça lentement et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Nick. Puis le brun dit :

– Jeffrey, mange s'il te plait.

– Nicholas, je n'ai vraiment pas-

– Si, tu as faim, le coupa-t-il. Tu meurs de faim. Je le sais parce que j'ai vécu exactement la même chose que toi.

Le blond le regarda piteusement.

– Fais-le pour moi, lui dit le brun.

Jeffrey se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sandwich puis le porta doucement jusqu'à sa bouche. Il mordit délicatement dedans et mâcha pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'avaler. Il ferma les yeux tout en reprenant une bouchée. Nick souriait. Il avait enfin reprit l'envie de manger. Quand il eut fini, il sourit à l'autre détenu.

– Merci, dit Nick. Allez, dors, maintenant. Demain, il faut qu'on travaille.

Jeffrey sourit et, avant que le brun parte vers son lit, il lui prit la main. Juste comme ça. Seulement pour être en contact avec lui. Nick se laissa faire, bien sûr. Il appréciait de tenir la main du blond dans la sienne. C'était agréable. Puis le Numéro 6 libéra le Numéro 3 et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

**Alors ? C'était bieeeeeen ?**

**Petites questions : Que pensez-vous du jour où Nicholas et Jeffrey ont dû enlever la boue ? C'était mignon ? Et quand Jeffrey a demandé si on pouvait aimer quelqu'un qui était mort ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que Nick a pleuré ? Tell me everything!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**¡Hola, clase! ¿Cómo está? Oui, je fais espagnol en troisième langue. Enfin. Place au chapitre trois !**

**Désolé mais je n'avais pas répondu aux guests la dernière fois… Alors je le fais maintenant !**

**ClaireR5er :**** Oui j'adore le marteau de Wes, il me fait délirer, alors j'ai eu envie de donner un peu de comique à ma fiction (vu que la prison n'est pas un thème très gai…) Et oui tu as raison, le Numéro 6 est bien Jeff :) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

* * *

Le matin, Nick se réveilla et s'assit sur son lit. Il observa son colocataire pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence. Le gardien ouvrit alors la porte et dit :

– Numéros 3 et 6, on se dépêche !

Le blond se leva, encore endormi. Il suivit Nick jusqu'aux vestiaires.

– Bonjour ! leur lança gaiement Numéro 4.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent en même temps vers lui. Nick sourit, l'autre détenu ne fit rien.

– Est-ce que vous sauriez où est-ce qu'il y a des gays, ici ? chuchota le Numéro 4.

La question perturba un peu les deux jeunes hommes.

– Je sais que ma question est bizarre, mais est-ce que vous savez ?

Nick haussa les épaules.

– Il doit bien en avoir deux ou trois dans le coin. Mais je ne sais pas qui.

Numéro 4 les sonda du regard.

– Merci, dit-il au bout d'un moment. C'est que je m'ennuie un peu, vous voyez ? J'aimerais bien de la compagnie !

Nick et Jeffrey échangèrent un petit regard et sortirent de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille. Le petit blond, qui se brossait les dents, les observa quelques secondes sans parler et eut un petit sourire rêveur. Gênés, Nicholas et Jeffrey s'habillèrent en vitesse. Numéro 4 reprit ses esprits et se rinça la figure. Alors que les deux hommes sortaient des vestiaires, le blond leur chuchota, un sourire aux lèvres :

– Jolis petits culs.

Nick rougit et ne douta pas que Jeffrey en fit autant. Ils partirent vite vers le lieu de leur travail. Ce jour-là, ils n'étaient pas au même endroit. David et Nick travaillaient ensemble.

– Je suis trop content ! répéta le garçon pour la centième fois au moins.

– Pourquoi ? dit le Numéro 3 au bout d'un moment.

– Je sors de prison dans une semaine !

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui ! Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma copine !

– Tu as une copine ?

– Oui. Elle s'appelle Quinn Fabray.

Nick soupira. Lui, au moins, avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait dehors. Nicholas n'avait personne. Il n'avait _plus_ personne.

– Et toi ? Tu sors quand ?

– J'en sais rien. Six mois ? Sept mois ? Aucune idée.

– T'inquiète pas. Je te promets qu'on se retrouvera après la prison, avec Wes.

« … et Jeffrey. », compléta mentalement Nick, un peu triste. En effet, il aurait adoré être ami avec le blond.

A la pause de midi, David et Nick mangèrent dans leur coin habituel – Wesley n'était pas encore là. Mais Nicholas fut un peu déçu de ne pas voir Jeffrey en face d'eux. Il aimait bien jouer avec lui à se regarder. C'était une des rares choses qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Le Numéro 3 continua de manger tout en réfléchissant.

– Hé, je crois que Numéro 13 et sa bande ont trouvé une nouvelle cible…

Nick tourna la tête. Numéro 13, le grand gaillard à la crête, et sa bande – composée de Numéro 33 (un grand brun séduisant), Numéro 16 (une garce – car il y a aussi des filles dans la prison – hispanique aux cheveux noirs comme son cœur) et Numéro 1 (un grand brun aux cheveux bouclés) – avaient encerclé un détenu.

« Le pauvre », pensa Nick. « Je me demande qui c'est, aujourd'hui. »

Il remarqua une tête blonde entre les quatre prisonniers.

– Il est blond, je crois que c'est Numéro 4, fit David.

– Non, je suis là ! répliqua quelqu'un derrière eux. C'est le nouveau, Numéro 6.

Le cœur de Nick fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Jeffrey ? Au beau milieu de Numéro 13 et ses acolytes ? Ça sentait mauvais. Très mauvais. Numéro 4 s'assit près de Nick. Ils virent la bande de Numéro 13 faire reculer Jeffrey qui se plaqua contre un mur. Ses yeux affolés furetaient de partout. Ils rencontrèrent alors ceux de Nick. Le brun ne savait pas quoi faire. Sur les lèvres du blond se formèrent deux mots. « Aide-moi. » Il n'en fallut pas plus à Nick pour se lever et foncer vers le Numéro 6. Il ignora les « Non, reviens ! » de Numéro 4 et David et se retrouva devant la bande de détenus.

– Oh, tiens, salut, demi-portion, ricana Numéro 33.

– Tu veux quoi, le nain ? demanda agressivement Numéro 16.

– Tu viens secourir ta petite amie ? fit Numéro 1 d'un ton moqueur en désignant Jeffrey.

Le blond adressa un regard apeuré mais reconnaissant au brun.

– Les gars-

– Hé, j'suis là ! fit remarquer Numéro 16.

– Laissez-le, s'il vous plait. Il n'a rien fait, supplia le Numéro 3.

– Depuis quand tu t'occupes de qui on tabasse ? demanda Numéro 13, narquois.

– S'il vous plait.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as pour nous en échange ? voulut savoir Numéro 33, intéressé.

– Je…

Nick regarda le blond. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait et ce qui le poussait à le faire, mais il se devait de protéger son ami. Il était bien trop faible pour résister à ces gaillards.

– Tu ? s'impatienta le grand brun.

Nick baissa les yeux et dit :

– Je ferai ce que vous voulez.

Les quatre se regardèrent. Nick croisa le regard de Jeffrey. Le blond avait peur.

– On pourrait le tabasser à la place de Barbie ? proposa Numéro 16.

– C'est une bonne idée, approuva Numéro 1.

Nick se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il allait souffrir, c'était sûr.

– Hé ! s'écria une voix.

Numéro 4 arrivait.

– Vous ne pouvez pas vous attaquer à quelqu'un de votre taille ?

Les quatre rirent à gorge déployée. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent David et Wesley se poster derrière le petit blond.

– Quatre contre quatre… et demi, fit Numéro 33 en posant son regard sur Nick. Ça m'a l'air équitable.

– On ne va pas se battre, dit Wesley.

– Ah non ? dit Numéro 16. Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? Une partouze vous tente ? Parce que, huit mecs pour moi toute seule, je dis pas non !

Nick la regarda, écœuré.

– Bon, dégagez, les minus ! fit Numéro 13 à l'attention de Numéro 4, David, Wesley et Jeffrey. C'est une affaire entre Numéro 3 et nous.

Numéro 1 lâcha Jeffrey et le poussa. Il atterrit dans les bras de Nick où il se blottit sans se soucier du regard surpris des autres.

– Oh, comme c'est mignon ! susurra Numéro 33. Numéro 3 et sa copine se font un petit câlin !

– La ferme, dit Nick.

– Pardon ? Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien entendu, dit Numéro 33 d'un ton menaçant.

– C'est pourtant clair, s'interposa Numéro 4. Il a dit : « La ferme. »

– Toi, on t'a pas causé.

Le petit blond s'avança d'un pas en direction du grand brun.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

– Laisse mon ami tranquille !

Numéro 33 rit.

– Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

– On m'a toujours dit de me méfier des plus petits que moi. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Numéro 33 l'empoigna par le col de son t-shirt et le plaqua contre le mur.

– Ecoute-moi bien, Cendrillon, laisse-moi faire ce que je veux et retourne draguer autre part !

Numéro 4 sourit simplement, l'air victorieux.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

– Je t'excite tellement que tu en deviens fou.

– Tu ne m'excites pas !

Numéro 4 sourit de plus belle. Numéro 33 le lâcha. Le blond retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva d'un bond et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du plus grand. Après quoi, il partit, sautillant presque.

Tous les autres les regardaient, un peu perdus. Numéro 33 observait le petit blond s'en aller, pensif.

– Bref ! se reprit-il après quelques secondes. On en était où ? Ah, oui !

Il empoigna Wesley et David.

– Vous deux, dégagez avant qu'on fasse un malheur !

David et Wesley questionnèrent Nick du regard. Celui-ci acquiesça lentement et les deux obéirent en soupirant.

– Voilà. Maintenant, il nous reste ces deux là, ricana Numéro 1.

Numéro 33 les sépara, tenant fermement un garçon par chaque bras.

– Emmenons-les par là-bas, déclara Numéro 13. Faut pas que les gardiens nous voient.

Nick et Jeffrey se firent trainer par Numéro 33 jusque dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

– Les dames d'abord ! dit Numéro 1 en montrant le blond.

– Non ! rugit Nick. Vous m'aviez promis que vous ne le toucheriez pas !

Numéro 13 soupira.

– Une promesse est une promesse… Bon, Sebastian, garde Blondie pendant qu'on se charge de lui.

– Hé, c'est pas juste ! protesta le Numéro 33. Je veux ma part !

– Fais ce que je dis.

Sebastian grommela quelque chose et emprisonna Jeffrey dans ses bras. Il s'éloigna des trois autres, laissant le blond face à eux, pour bien voir le spectacle.

* * *

**Questions : Le départ de David, c'est triste non ? Ne me détestez pas 0:) Et Nick qui vient en héros sauver Jeffrey, vous avez aimez ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey! Je ne suis pas en retard – miracle. **

**ClaireR5er :**** Oh merci, j'ai aimé ta review :3 **

* * *

Nick souffrait. Ses côtes étaient endolories et ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Il était étalé sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête ensanglanté, les yeux fermés, les cheveux ébouriffés. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec peine quand il respirait.

Il avait encaissé chacun des coups des différents acolytes de Numéro 13. Ils frappaient si fort et aux endroits qui faisaient le plus mal. Jeffrey avait regardé Nick se faire frapper sans rien pouvoir faire. Sebastian l'avait gardé emprisonné dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin. Le blond avait pleuré, Nick l'avait vu. En fait, il était tombé par terre dès le cinquième coup. Ses yeux étaient ensuite restés fixés sur le Numéro 6.

Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Peut-être état-il encore au même endroit ? Peut-être que Jeffrey était près de lui en ce moment ?

Nick se réveilla. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Jeffrey était là, agenouillé à ses côtés, lui caressant les cheveux. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Nick bougea légèrement l'épaule et se rendit compte que le blond l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il reposait contre son torse, tachant avec du sang son t-shirt et son pantalon. Nick sentit une larme de Jeffrey tomber sur son visage. Il était trop faible pour l'essuyer lui-même. Il leva les yeux vers le blond. Celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé.

– Oh, Nicholas, s'il te plait, réveille-toi… Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas… J'ai peur, si peur… Ouvre les yeux, dis-moi que ce n'est rien… Serre-moi fort dans tes bras… Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose…

Nick ne dit rien, pourtant.

– Tout est ma faute, tout est ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas provoqué Numéro 13, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Oh, je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Nicholas, s'il te plait, parle-moi ! Dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller auprès de Calvin, mon Calvin… Je l'aimais tant, si tu savais… S'il voyait que je suis dans les bras d'un autre, il me tuerait…

Le blond pleura de plus belle. Nick n'aimait vraiment pas le voir comme ça. Il articula difficilement :

– Jeffrey…

Le blond arrêta instantanément de parler et regarda le brun. Celui-ci sentit ses bras serrer son corps souffrant. Il réprima un cri de douleur.

– Nicholas ! Tu es vivant ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu !

Le blond enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Nick et il sentit les larmes du détenu couler sur lui.

– Jeffrey, tu me fais mal…

– Pardon.

Le blond le relâcha un peu.

– Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

– Ça peut aller. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

– Toujours au même endroit. On n'a pas bougé.

– Ils sont partis ?

– Oui, depuis une heure.

– Les gardiens vont se demander où on est passé…

– Il nous reste quelques minutes pour rentrer dans notre secteur. Tu peux marcher ?

– Je ne sais pas…

Le blond se leva. Il prit Nick par la main et tira de toutes ses forces. Le brun réussit à se mettre sur ses pieds mais dut s'appuyer sur Jeffrey car il avait très mal aux jambes. Ils marchèrent lentement, au rythme de Nick, jusqu'au secteur C. Le gardien ne remarqua pas leur démarche étrange et dit seulement :

– Vous êtes en retard, dis donc ! Essayez d'arriver plus tôt, la prochaine fois !

Jeffrey aida Nicholas à s'allonger sur son lit.

– Merci, murmura le brun.

Avec l'eau qu'ils avaient pour le repas, Jeffrey essuya le sang qui maculait la tête de Nick. Ils mangèrent un peu, puis Jeffrey s'allongea dans le lit de son colocataire.

– Au fait, je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé.

– Oh, c'est rien…

– Non, ce n'est pas rien, Nicholas.

Le brun le regarda à son tour. Il sourit avant de dire, rougissant :

– Tu peux m'appeler Nick, tu sais…

Le blond sourit à son tour. Il posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Nick.

– Et moi, tu peux m'appeler Jeff.

Nick enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus grand

– Jeff ?

– Mmh ?

– Qui est Calvin ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, Nick leva les yeux. Une larme avait coulé sur la joue du blond.

– Oh, Jeff, non, ne pleure pas… Désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas…

– C'est rien… Je… Je vais t'expliquer.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit :

– Quand j'étais plus jeune, vers dix-neuf ans, j'étudiais dans un lycée privé, loin d'ici. J'y ai connu un garçon… fantastique. C'était le plus beau, le plus gentil, le plus intelligent et le plus drôle garçon que j'avais jamais vu. Il n'avait aucun défaut. J'en suis directement tombé amoureux. Un jour, je lui ai tout avoué. C'était dans un parc, je m'en rappelle encore. Il faisait grand soleil, des enfants jouaient au football dans l'herbe, et nous, nous étions sur un banc. J'ai pris sa main (Jeff, sans trop s'en rendre compte, prit la main de Nick dans la sienne) et je lui ai dit : « Calvin, je suis amoureux de toi. » Il m'a regardé et il m'a embrassé. J'ai été le premier surpris. Mais j'étais si heureux ! On a officialisé et tout le monde l'a assez bien pris. Pour mes parents, ça a été plus dur. Ils acceptaient mal le fait que je sois gay, en fait. Ils m'ont un peu mis dehors… (Nick, triste pour son ami, frotta son nez contre la peau du plus grand.) J'ai alors emménagé chez Calvin. Sa mère – son père avait divorcé – m'a très bien accueilli. A vingt-deux ans, on s'est acheté notre propre appartement. Mais le drame est survenu. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai été condamné parce que… On m'a accusé d'avoir tué Calvin.

– Il- Il est mort ? Tu l'as tué ?

– Oui. Oui, il est mort et non, je ne l'ai pas tué, souffla-t-il en écrasant une larme. Ça s'est passé pendant que j'étais au boulot. Le soir quand je suis revenu, Calvin était là, dans notre lit, mort. On l'avait empoisonné. Bien sûr, on m'a tout de suite soupçonné. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis gay. C'est tout bête. Cet inspecteur était en quelque sorte homophobe. Il m'a envoyé directement en prison. Alors, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé si j'ai été agressif, ou si je t'ai rejeté, mais j'étais si désespéré. Tu as remarqué, mais je pleurais toutes les nuits. Je ne mangeais pas parce que je savais que ça ne servait à rien de me nourrir si je n'avais plus personne qui m'attendait à l'extérieur de la prison. Je m'excuse.

Nick caressa la joue du blond.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Jeff. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais je voulais tellement te connaître… Tu m'attirais, je ne savais pas pourquoi… Mais maintenant, je sais.

– Pourquoi ?

– On est les mêmes, tous les deux.

– Comment ça ?

– On a vécu exactement les mêmes choses.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Quand j'avais dix-sept ans, je venais de me rendre compte que j'aimais les garçons. Je l'ai tout de suite dit à mes amis et à ma famille. Enfin, à mon père, vu que j'avais perdu le reste de ma famille déjà. (Jeff déposa un baiser d'encouragement dans les cheveux du brun.) Il m'a hurlé dessus et m'a fichu à la porte. Je me suis réfugié chez mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai rencontré son frère. Mon Dieu, son frère. Si magnifique et… tellement parfait. Je l'ai aimé dès que j'ai croisé son regard. Lui aussi. Il s'appelait Fabian. (Nick fit une courte pause.) Un soir, alors que mon meilleur ami était parti dormir chez sa copine, j'étais resté seul dans ma chambre. Fabian est entré, en serviette. Il sortait de la douche. Il a fermé la porte à clé et il s'est approché doucement de moi. J'étais littéralement terrifié. Je frôlais la crise cardiaque. Il s'est allongé sur moi et il m'a embrassé. J'ignore encore comment il a découvert que j'étais amoureux de lui, mais il le savait, en tout cas. Toute la soirée, on est resté dans ma chambre, à s'embrasser et tout le reste. Bien sûr, on n'a dit à personne qu'on était ensemble, je me serais fait jeter dehors sinon. On a fait semblant pendant quatre ans. Pendant quatre ans, ce n'était que sourires en coin, regards qui en disaient long et petits rendez-vous en amoureux. La cinquième année, on est parti vivre en couple dans un appartement. Mais quand mon meilleur ami et sa mère sont venu pour rendre visite à Fabian, ils m'ont trouvé à sa place. Alors une grande discussion a commencé et je leur ai tout expliqué. Mon meilleur ami l'a très bien pris, pas comme sa mère. Elle a refusé tout contact avec son fils. Et, à notre huitième année de vie commune, Fabian est… mort. (Nick se retint de fondre en larmes. Au lieu de ça, il serra la main de Jeffrey dans la sienne.) L'inspecteur homophobe qui s'occupait de l'affaire m'a tout de suite accusé d'avoir empoisonné mon fiancé quand il a su que j'étais gay. En arrivant ici, j'étais tout comme toi. Je ne parlais à personne, je ne mangeais pas et je ne faisais pas une nuit sans cauchemar ou sans larme. Puis David et Wes sont venus vers moi et m'ont sorti de cet enfer. Grâce à eux, j'ai repris le goût de la vie. C'est pour ça que j'ai pleuré quand tu m'as demandé si on pouvait être amoureux de quelqu'un qui est mort. Ça a ravivé mes souvenirs. J'ai repensé à Fabian, parce que je l'aime toujours.

Jeff s'excusa.

– Tu n'y es pour rien, Jeffrey.

Le blond eut un faible sourire.

– On ferait mieux de dormir. Il faut que je me repose ce soir si je veux être en état de travailler demain.

– Tu as encore mal ?

Nick, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de dévoiler ses faiblesses, acquiesça lentement. Jeffrey opina puis regagna son lit. Mais il revint presque aussitôt vers le brun pour l'embrasser sur le front et lui murmurer : « Bonne nuit, Nick. » Le Numéro 3 s'endormit, mal en point, mais content. Le Numéro 6, lui, resta éveillé plus longtemps.

Il avait choisi de devenir ami avec Nick, il avait décidé de ne plus rejeter son aide. Et il était plus heureux comme ça, parce que ce garçon était exactement comme lui. Ils étaient les mêmes, tout en étant différents.

* * *

**Pas mal comme chapitre, uh? Au moins vous connaissez leur passé maintenant :)**

**Questions, comme d'hab :**** Que pensez-vous du réveil de Nick ? C'était assez mignon, touchant ? Et le passé de Jeffrey et Nicholas ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que c'est louche qu'ils aient des antécédents si communs ? **

**Toute prévision météo est bonne à prendre ! (J'appelle des prévisions météos tous les récits un peu tirés par les cheveux que les lecteurs inventent, pour proposer une suite au chapitre xD Je fais souvent des prévisions météos, pas vous ?)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello :) Hum je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.. peut-être un léger retard**

**ClaireR5er :**** Merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait plaisir :3**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jeff, pour la première fois, se réveilla en premier. Nick dormait encore et son sommeil avait l'air agité.

– Fabian… Non ! gémit-il. Je t'aime…

Le blond se retourna vers son ami. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et semblait avoir peur. Jeff se leva et s'allongea près de lui. Le brun posa machinalement sa tête sur la poitrine du plus grand. Il respira son parfum et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

– Je suis tellement désolé, Fabian…

Jeff ne comprenait rien. La porte s'ouvrit. Le gardien vit alors le blond dans le lit de Nick.

– Numéro 6 ? Que faîtes-vous là ?

– J'étais- Nick fait- Numéro 3 fait un cauchemar, j'allais le réveiller, balbutia-t-il.

– Dépêchez-vous, les vestiaires vous attendent.

Il laissa la porte entrebâillée. Jeff caressa tendrement les cheveux bruns de Nick et murmura à son oreille :

– Nick, réveille-toi…

Le Numéro 3 ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il regarda le blond sans comprendre.

– Tu as fait un cauchemar, lui expliqua-t-il.

Puis Jeffrey se leva. Nick voulut l'imiter mais ses côtes étaient encore douloureuses et il retomba sur son lit.

– Un peu d'aide ? proposa Jeff.

– Ouaip.

Le blond le prit par la taille et le brun réussit à se relever. Ils firent quelques pas puis Jeff lâcha Nicholas.

– Numéro 3 ! Numéro 6 ! s'exclama une voix.

Ils se retournèrent. Numéro 4 sautillait vers eux.

– Ça va mieux, Numéro 3 ? En forme ?

– Ça peut aller…

– T'inquiète pas, dans quelques jours ça va passer !

– J'espère.

– Au fait, je m'appelle Chandler Kiehl ! Et vous, c'est quoi ?

– Je suis Nicholas et voici Jeffrey.

– Enchanté de vous connaître ! Je connais déjà David et Wesley, j'ai fait quelques travaux avec eux, mais vous, jamais ! Amusant, non ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent lentement la tête. Le petit blond avait l'air deux fois plus excité que d'habitude, ce qui le rendait encore plus agaçant.

Ils se douchèrent puis allèrent travailler. Nick et Jeff devaient tous les deux repeindre les murs de la cour où ils déjeunaient. Ils prirent la peinture grise et commencèrent leur tâche. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Nicholas envoya sans le faire exprès un peu de peinture sur le t-shirt du blond.

– Hé ! se plaignit celui-ci.

Nick s'excusa mais Jeff prit son pinceau et envoya à son tour un peu de peinture sur son ami.

– Jeff ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le blond, espiègle, sourit de toutes ses dents. Nick plongea sa main dans le seau et jeta un peu du liquide grisâtre sur le visage de son ami. Ce dernier rit et en fit autant. Quelques minutes après, ils furent gris de la tête aux pieds.

– Beurk, et dire qu'on va dormir comme ça !

– C'est ta faute, protesta le blond dans un sourire. Mais c'est pas grave, on a déjà fait pire !

– Oui ! confirma le brun. Continuons, ou ce mur ne sera jamais prêt à temps !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il étala la peinture sur le mur. A la pause de midi, ils mangèrent avec David, Wesley et Chandler – qui était devenu un peu comme leur ami.

– Pourquoi vous êtes tout gris ? demanda le petit blond.

– Ben, on fait une sorte de… bataille de peinture, répondit Nick en rougissant.

– Ça doit être marrant ! dit Chandler, ravi. Vous me laisserez essayer ? J'adorerais faire une bataille de peinture, moi aussi ! En plus, j'ai quelques heures de libre juste après !

– Désolé, mais on a presque fini, fit le brun.

– Ah, dommage ! Bon, c'est pas grave ! De toute façon, j'avais déjà prévu autre chose…

Il regarda pensivement en face de lui, rêveur. David et Wesley, qui avaient peu parlé jusque là, demandèrent au blond ce qu'il avait à faire.

– Oh, euh…, dit-il en rougissant. Je ne préfère pas en parler, si ça ne vous dérange pas. c'est un secret.

– Oh, allez, tu peux nous le dire ! Nous sommes tes amis ! renchérit David.

– Je le sais bien, mais c'est vraiment… personnel. Je suis désolé.

– Pas grave, le rassura Wesley. On finira bien par savoir un jour !

– J'espère que non, chuchota le petit blond, si bas que seuls Jeff et Nick l'entendirent.

La pause de midi se termina. David et Wesley retournèrent travailler. Jeff et Nick reprirent leur peinture. Quand ils eurent fini, quelques heures plus tard – il devait être 17:30 environ – ils s'assirent pour se reposer un peu.

– On a bien travaillé ! conclut le brun. J'aime peindre avec toi…

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

– Je me demandais, Nick…

– Oui ?

– Tous les deux, on-

Puis un gémissement se fit entendre. Les deux garçons dressèrent la tête. Ça provenait d'un des couloirs vides du bâtiment. Nick se leva – ignorant la douleur que ça lui provoquait – et partit dans la direction de la voix. Jeff soupira et le suivit docilement. Ils marchèrent à pas de loup – ils n'étaient pas censés être ici à cette heure-là. Un autre gémissement retentit, plus fort. Ils entendirent un bruit de porte qui claque puis quelque chose se renverser, suivi d'un « Merde ! » Il y eut un petit silence puis la voix gémit de nouveau. Nick s'approcha des vestiaires du secteur F. Jeff le suivit en silence. La porte était fermée mais on entendait très bien ce qui se disait à l'intérieur :

– Oh, oui… 33… 33…, faisait le premier.

– Ssh, murmura la deuxième voix. On se croirait chez le docteur…

Nick et Jeff se concertèrent du regard. Ils connaissaient ces voix mais n'arrivaient pas à mettre un visage dessus.

– Embrasse-moi ! gémit le premier dans un soupir.

– A tes ordres, Beau Gosse.

Les deux détenus entendirent le bruit d'un baiser puis encore un autre.

– Je t'avais bien dit que…, dit la première voix, s'arrêtant pour respirer car elle était à bout de souffle, tu ne… serais pas… déçu…

– Et tu avais tout à fait raison, répondit l'autre.

On entendit un bruit de braguette qui s'ouvre et un pantalon tomber. Nick et Jeff déglutirent.

– Viens par là, 6…, murmura le deuxième.

Nicholas et Jeffrey se jetèrent un regard surpris. Mais l'homme corrigea tout de suite :

– Moi, c'est 4. Numéro 6, c'est-

– On s'en fout de Numéro 6. En bouge plus, maintenant…

Le brun et le blond réalisèrent alors à qui ils avaient affaire. Ce n'était autre que Chandler. Par contre, le deuxième restait un mystère.

– Aïe ! Vas-y doucement, 33…

– Désolé, bébé. J'ai plus l'habitude à force de pourrir dans cette prison.

L'autre gémit encore.

– 33 ! répéta-t-il pour la centième fois.

– Appelle-moi par mon nom, ordonna le deuxième d'une voix sensuelle.

– Sebastian, souffla-t-il.

– Encore.

– Sebastian…

Nick et Jeff se regardèrent, choqués. Sebastian ? Sebastian et Chandler ? Vraiment ?

– Dis-moi maintenant quel est ton petit nom, chéri…

– Chandler.

– Eh bien, Chandler, tu viens de te trouver un nouveau _sex friend_.

Chandler eut un léger rire. C'en fut trop pour Jeff et il partit. Nick le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. Le blond était adossé contre un mur, la tête entre les jambes. Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule du plus grand.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jeff ?

– Rien.

– Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

Nick s'assit – mais pas sans une grimace face à la douleur dans ses côtes – et prit le blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci se colla contre lui.

– Parle-moi, Jeffrey.

– C'est juste que… c'est un peu gênant à dire…

Nick l'encouragea à poursuivre en lui caressant les cheveux.

– En entendant Chandler et Sebastian faire l'amour… ça m'a rappelé que ça faisait longtemps que… Enfin, tu vois ?

– Ouais, dit Nick dans un mince sourire. Moi, c'est pareil, tu sais. Je pourrais être la Vierge Marie, en ce moment. Je crois que ça fait plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas fait.

– Un an ? répéta le blond, impressionné. Comment tu as réussi à tenir tout ce temps ?

Nick haussa les épaules.

– Avec qui veux-tu que je le fasse ? Il n'y a aucun gay ici.

– Il y a-

– Epargne-moi Chandler et Sebastian, parce que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Jeff leva les yeux vers lui et dit en rougissant :

– Non, je pensais plutôt à moi…

– Tu… ?

– Non, non ! s'empressa de rectifier Jeffrey. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais qu'on… Non ! Je… me disais simplement que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps que toi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Euh… Avec Calvin, c'était presque tous les soirs et là, je suis un peu…

– … en manque, compléta Nick.

Jeff devint écarlate mais hocha la tête. Nick le serra contre lui.

– Fais-moi la promesse de ne pas faire de bêtise, Jeff. Ne te donne pas au premier gay que tu croises.

– Promis.

– Merci.

Jeff frotta lentement sa tête contre la joue du brun. Après quelques secondes, le blond se leva et aida Nick à en faire autant.

– Viens, on rentre, dit le plus grand.

Le gardien ouvrit leur cellule tout en disant :

– Ça devient une habitude de revenir couvert de boue ?

– C'est de la peinture, rectifia Nick.

Le geôlier referma la porte. Jeff prit « Roméo et Juliette » qui était près de son lit et le tendit au brun.

– Tiens. Merci.

Nick le prit et le jeta au bout de son lit.

– Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu pleurais la première fois que tu l'as vu ?

– C'était… le livre préféré de Calvin.

Jeff battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Nick ouvrit grand ses bras et dit :

– Allez, viens dans mes bras, toi !

Jeff fronça légèrement les sourcils mais quitta rapidement son lit pour celui de son ami. Ils s'allongèrent, côte-à-côte, Nick enlaçant Jeff par derrière. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'endormirent dans le même lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

**Questions :**** Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce Sebandler ? Vous aimez ? Est-ce que vous pensez que leur relation restera secrète ?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey ! Hum… Je suis peut-être un petit peu en retard… *rire innocent* Je suis désolée, mais en ce moment je ne vais jamais sur FF donc je ne poste pas, et je ne lis presque rien… Pardonnez-moi :(**

**ClaireR5er :**** Tu verras pour le Sebandler, je ne préfère rien dévoiler pour l'instant ! Oui, Sebastian parle de 6 car en vérité il s'est juste trompé sur le numéro que porte Chandler, il n'a pas trop prêté attention à son numéro, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le corps de Chandler pour quelques heures, voire plus… x)**

* * *

Nick ouvrit les yeux. Il vit tout d'abord une chevelure blonde puis le corps tout entier de Jeff, qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il embrassa Jeff dans le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

– Oh, j'ai dormi là, on dirait, murmura-t-il.

– Oui…

La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit. Ils sursautèrent et se lâchèrent instantanément. Le gardien les emmena aux vestiaires. En chemin, ils ne purent s'empêcher de fixer Chandler. Celui-ci paraissait encore plus surexcité et joyeux que d'habitude. Mais, en même temps, il semblait autre part. Il regardait pensivement devant lui, rêveur. Il ne leur parla que très peu, ce qui était très inhabituel. Nick se retrouva à travailler avec Sebastian. Il faillit s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais ne fit rien.

– Salut, Numéro 3 ! murmura gaiement le grand brun. Je sens que tu es content de travailler avec moi !

Alors qu'il allait partir avec le Numéro 33, Nick croisa le regard vert de Jeff. Ses lèvres remuèrent légèrement. « Courage. » Le brun lui sourit pour toute réponse.

– Amène-toi au lieu de faire les yeux doux à Justin Bieber.

Ils allèrent dans les cuisines. Ils avaient pour tâche de préparer à manger pour tout le monde, ce qui était un grand travail.

Nick commença à couper le pain et à passer les morceaux à Sebastian, qui étalait du beurre dessus ainsi que du jambon et de la salade. Ils firent ces mêmes gestes durant toute la matinée.

– Dis-moi, Numéro 3 ?

– Quoi ? marmonna le brun.

– Tu sors avec Numéro 6 ?

– Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Tu t'es fait tabassé à sa place, l'autre jour. Si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour.

– T'y connais rien. De toute façon, le jour où tu te feras tabasser pour Chandler, il neigera en août.

Sebastian allait répliquer mais referma la bouche. Nick se mordit la lèvre. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il n'aurait pas dû.

– Qui est Chandler ? dit Sebastian au bout d'un moment, en plissant les yeux.

– Joue pas au plus con avec moi. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Sebastian, je suis au courant.

– Et au courant de quoi ?

– Que tu couches avec Chandler.

– Je ne-

– Oh, pardon, le coupa-t-il. Vous êtes seulement des _sex friends_.

Le grand brun écarquilla les yeux. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il lâcha son couteau et empoigna Nick par le col de son t-shirt. Il le plaqua contre le mur. Son regard était planté dans celui du plus petit. Ce dernier était terrifié. Il savait très bien de quoi le Numéro 33 était capable. Il chercha à se justifier :

– J'étais dans les couloirs, hier, quand vous-

– Non. Tais-toi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Personne ne doit savoir. _Personne._

Sebastian avait parlé d'un ton menaçant et enragé mais son visage exprimait plutôt de l'inquiétude. Nick crut déceler de la peur dans son regard. Il semblait même fragile, faible.

– Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis.

Sebastian le fixa intensément. Il le lâcha et le plus petit tomba à terre. Après qu'il se soit relevé, le grand poursuivit :

– Nicholas, c'est sérieux. Ils me tueront s'ils savent que je suis… comme ça.

Il l'avait appelé « Nicholas ». Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Comment le connaissait-il ? Nick leva les yeux vers lui. Il pouvait presque sentir la crainte de Sebastian.

– Pourquoi ? demanda timidement le plus petit.

– Il y a trois règles primordiales. Règle numéro 1 : pas de pitié. Règle numéro 2 : être craint de tous. Règle numéro 3 : tabasser n'importe qui (surtout ceux qui sont différents ou plus faibles), récita-t-il.

– Mais qui a osé établir des règles pareilles.

– Puck. Numéro 13, si tu préfères.

Nick, qui avait recommencé à couper le pain, déglutit. Qu'est-ce qu'il serait devenu si Puck et sa bande avaient su qu'il était gay ?

– Pause de midi ! leur cria un geôlier. Rangez le matériel. Après, vous pourrez sortir.

Sebastian et Nick restèrent donc. Pendant que le petit rangeait les aliments, le brun lui dit :

– Tu comprends mon dilemme ?

– Oui. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as rejoint leur bande ?

– Je me sentais important dans leur groupe. Je servais enfin à quelque chose.

– Tu terrorises tout le monde.

– Je sais. Mais c'est la seule chose que je sais bien faire.

– C'est faux. Chandler avait l'air de bien s'amuser, hier.

Nick crut voir le grand rougir.

– Ouais, grommela-t-il en reprenant son air sérieux. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec lui. J'aimerais tellement, pourtant.

– Peut-être que si tu sortais du groupe… ?

– Ils me tueraient.

Nick voulait vraiment l'aider. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Au fond, Sebastian devait être gentil. En plus, il était gay lui aussi.

Sebastian s'assit contre un mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Nick, continuant de ranger, ne prêta pas attention à lui.

– La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est de continuer de voir Chandler en cachette.

Nick acquiesça. Soudain, il demanda :

– Sebastian ?

– Mmh ?

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que si ta bande et toi appreniez qu'il avait des gays dans la prison, vous vous précipiteriez sur eux pour leur faire mal ?

– En gros, oui. Les autres trouvent ça marrant de frapper des gays.

Nick soupira en baissant les yeux. Sebastian lui jeta un regard empreint de doute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent dans la cour. Nick s'assit près de Jeff et Chandler – David et Wesley mangeaient sur-place, dans un chantier. Le petit blond fixait Sebastian. Le grand brun faisait de même. Puis Nick croisa le regard du Numéro 33. Celui-ci sourit faiblement et baissa les yeux.

– Ça crève les yeux qu'ils s'aiment, murmura Jeff à l'oreille de Nick.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne lui dit rien de sa conversation avec Sebastian. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Nick retourna dans sa cellule. Tout en attendant que Jeff finisse son travail, il réfléchit.

Il pensa d'abord à Fabian, à combien le garçon lui manquait. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais le revoir. Fabian n'était plus de ce monde. Mais il aurait tout donné pour le revoir rien qu'une journée, une heure, une minute, ou même une seconde. Ce garçon avait été son tout premier amour. L'amour de sa vie. Même si ses parents l'avaient jeté dehors, Nick avait trouvé une famille, et cette famille c'était Fabian. Son Fabian. Nick se dit qu'avec le temps, si Fabian n'était pas mort, ils auraient pu se marier et – peut-être – avoir un enfant. Le brun avait toujours voulu être père. Il y avait cru, pendant toutes ces années près de Fabian. Mais il devait se résoudre à dire que jamais plus il ne pourrait envisager quoi que ce soit avec son défunt petit ami. Fabian était parti trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Ensuite, il pensa à ses parents. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il vivait avec son père. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère – qui était morte alors qu'il savait à peine marcher – et il n'avait personne d'autre. Son père, une personne très fière et arrogante, lui avait mené la vie dure. Il l'avait élevé avec autorité, pour qu'il reprenne sa suite dans sa carrière de banquier. Nick avait toujours été un garçon très sage. Il avait écouté son père et lui avait obéi. Le seul hic, c'était qu'il était chrétien. Et dans la religion du christianisme, les homosexuels ne sont pas les bienvenus, pas vrai ? Quand Nick lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay, son père l'avait directement mis à la porte sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. En larmes, Nicholas s'était réfugié chez son meilleur ami et il avait rencontré Fabian. Même si l'acte de son père lui avait permis de rencontrer la personne la plus extraordinaire du monde, le garçon regrettait un peu de ne plus pouvoir parler avec l'unique membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Il aurait aimé partager plus de moments avec lui. Regarder des matchs de foot – même si Nick haïssait ça –, aller à l'église – même si c'était une honte qu'un homosexuel entre dans ce lieu sacré. Pour Nick, Dieu n'existait pas. Ça ne pouvait être autrement. Après tout, si Dieu n'aimait pas les gays, pour les avait-il créés ?

Enfin, il pensa à Jeff. Jeff qu'il aimait comme un frère. Bien qu'au début ils n'aient pas été en bons termes et qu'il l'ait rejeté, Nick avait toujours apprécié le garçon. Ils avaient le même vécu. Tous deux avaient été victimes de la même injustice et du même traumatisme. Ils avaient été jugés, à tort, pour le crime de la personne qui comptait le plus à leurs yeux. Pourtant, ils avaient réussi à surmonter l'épreuve, grâce à l'instinct de survie. Mais à quoi bon vivre dans un monde où la personne que vous aimez n'est plus là ? Tout ça, les deux hommes y avaient pensé à un moment ou à un autre. Ils avaient tous les deux pensé à se tuer, à tout abandonner. Mais ils avaient continué, ils étaient restés forts, ils avaient tenu bon. Parce que maintenant, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient des amis. Nick ne pouvait imaginer un monde sans Jeff, Jeff ne pouvait imaginer un monde sans Nick. Ils étaient, grâce à leurs passés communs, devenus très proches. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement, se comprenaient mieux que personne. Nick savait quand Jeff n'était pas bien et inversement. Ils se réconfortaient comme ils pouvaient. Nicholas aurait aimé qu'ils se rencontrent dans d'autres circonstances. Par exemple, ils auraient pu se rapprocher autour d'un café ou bien dans un bar gay. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ils étaient condamnés à vivre cette amitié dans une prison, pendant encore quelques années. Nick se surprit à s'imaginer, une fois sorti de prison, vivre aux côtés de Jeffrey dans une maison. C'est vrai, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs et s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Nick aimait vraiment Jeff. Mais il ne pouvait pas oublier Fabian. Le brun savait qu'il devait passer à autre chose, mais la cicatrice qu'il avait laissée n'avait toujours pas guéri. Il avait toujours du mal à parler de lui, c'était dur, mais il savait que Jeff prendrait le temps de l'écouter. Après tout, il l'avait toujours fait. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Jeff et lui pourraient être plus qu'amis ? Non pas que Nick était amoureux du blond, mais il l'attirait étrangement. Le brun secoua vivement la tête. Non. Il ne devait pas penser à Jeffrey de cette manière-là. Ils étaient amis, seulement amis, rien de plus. Il ne devait pas oublier que son cœur était fidèle à Fabian. Fabian qui avait été tout pour lui : son ami, son confident, son petit ami, son fiancé, tout. Fabian était son véritable amour. Personne ne pourrait le lui faire oublier. Pas même Jeff.

– Nick ? Tout va bien ?

Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes. Jeffrey venait de rentrer dans la cellule, et il le regardait bizarrement.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Tu parlais tout seul.

Nick rougit. Est-ce que le Numéro 6 avait entendu ce qu'il avait pensé ? Mieux valait que non. Le blond s'assit sur son lit. Il fixait le sol. Il leva un moment les yeux pour planter son regard vert dans celui de Nick. Il dit un instant après :

– Nick, tu sais, avant qu'on découvre la liaison de Sebastian et Chandler, je voulais te demander quelque chose…

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Est-ce que tu penses que… Tous les deux, on est comme des amis ?

– Bien sûr qu'on est des amis !

– Oui, fit le blond en rougissant, mais je n'ai jamais eu de relation comme la nôtre avec mes autres amis. Je veux dire, ce qu'on partage tous les deux, c'est assez spécial. Je te vois à la fois comme un frère et un meilleur ami…

Nick, touché par sa révélation, se leva de son lit et alla avec Jeff. Il entoura ses épaules avec son bras et posa sa tête dans le creux de la clavicule du Numéro 6.

– Tu es mon meilleur ami, Jeffrey, souffla-t-il.

Le blond se serra contre lui.

– Toi aussi.

Nick leva les yeux vers lui. Puis il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Rougissant, Jeff sourit et caressa le dos de la main du garçon, qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

Après avoir mangé un bout, les deux hommes s'allongèrent dans le lit de Nick et s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, exténués.

* * *

**Mes petites questionnettes :**** Qu'avez-vous pensé de la conversation entre Sebastian et Nick ? Pensez-vous que Sebastian aime vraiment Chandler ? Que pensez-vous des règles instaurées par Numéro 13 (Puck) ? Comment avez-vous trouvé le petit moment « à l'intérieur de la tête de Nick », quand il réfléchit à Fabian, ses parents, et Jeff ? Lequel des trois paragraphes étaient le plus touchant, d'après vous ? [Autant vous dire mais j'ai l'impression de préparer un contrôle de français là, avec toutes mes questions xD Dîtes-moi si vous préférez que j'arrête !]**


End file.
